Regulated translation of stored mRNAs is required for long- term plastic changes at the synapse. Although many proteins whose local translation is required for synaptic plasticity have been identified and characterized, relatively little is known about mRNA transport and translational control mechanisms in neurons. A new insight from a collaboration with a yeast translational control group and developmental biologist has given us insight into two proteins that likely regulate local translation in neurons. These proteins are Me31b, a known represser in the Drosophila oocyte, and Trailer Hitch. The main goal for this project is to characterize the role or Me31b and Trailer Hitch in dendritic plasticity and to determine the molecular mechanism by which translational repression occurs. The sensory neurons found in the body wall of Drosophila are extremely amenable to genetic manipulation, visualization and are also sensitive to translational regulation and will provide me with a phenotypic analysis. Additionally, the completion of a successful screen for genetic interactors of Fragile X, a well-characterized translational represser, has yielded several molecules worthy of further analysis. [unreadable] [unreadable]